Whitling Sunshine
by QueenGenie16
Summary: ENTIRELY REWRITTEN previously accidental love - Based on the events of TDI. Gwen's still unhappy with Trent's little makeout session with Heather. In walks Duncan. Read for more story. Turned into oneshot. Warning language. Gwen/Duncan. Enjoy!


'Okay! Wait, I haven't seen Trent for like a few weeks and suddenly he isn't so _dreamy_ anymore?' Gwen thought to herself.

"Gwen! Hey, Gwen!" Trent yelled running towards where Gwen was standing – slightly hiding behind the Killer Bass cabins.

Her response was a slight "Humph" as Trent pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did you miss me?" Trent asked; still holding her tight in his arms. He didn't loosen his grip when Gwen started squirming.

She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backwards. "Trent, let go! You made a big mistake last time we saw each other – and NO I don't care that she started it! You screwed up and right now I do NOT care if I ever see you again." Her voice was rising higher with each word. They were attracting quite an audience: Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Harold, Eva, Noah and Courtney were all watching the teal-haired goth tell off her boyfriend. She turned away from him, ready to walk away.

Trent tried to grab her arm but she slapped his hand. "Don't you DARE! We are done – so just let it go. And leave me alone." Gwen's voice broke, water slowly trickling out of her black-rimmed eyes.

Leshawna called over "What'd the hell you done to my girl, music man?" Rolling up her sleeves "you want a piece of me white boy!" Lunging towards him. She swung once, "you are lucky boy! But I'll get you." They were giving Gwen so needed time to escape – while Eva joined Leshawna in giving Trent a pounding.

However, Harold, Noah and Duncan (while he whittled) watched Gwen run towards the forest. Courtney growled slightly, yelling "hey! Guys leave him alone. HEY!" She ran over to where the two girls were smacking around Trent. "He's getting hurt. YOU LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE." She screeched digging her nails into their arms. "He's MINE, get the HELL off!"

Duncan sighed - he should've seen that coming. He turned away from the fight to follow Gwen's path. He might as well go talk to her – she'd be going through the same crap. "Gwen!" Duncan called as he ran down the dirt path between the cabins, "Yo! Gwen! Hey slow down" Gwen stopped running and turned towards the punk. Running into his arms she broke down. Her mascara running down her pale face like a stream, as the tears came pouring down.

"He, he, he, he thought we were fine. Just like absolutely nothing, bad ever happened between us, like he and Heather never kissed." She bawled into the punk's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh - baby girl. It's alright, I've got you." Duncan mumbled, squeezing the teal-haired goth girl. "I'll make sure everything turns out alright." And then they lapsed into silence allowing the girl to sob until she couldn't any more.

"Thank you, thanks so much. I'm, I'm feeling better. I can't believe I lost it like that -" Gwen pulled out of Duncan's arms "god! I probably looked so… so… weak!" Her fist slamming into the nearest tree; pounding rhythmically into the bark, making a series of dull thuds.

"You didn't look that bad. You kind of just made it look like, like Trent was a bastard – like a huge bastard. Last I saw Leshawna and Eva were kicking his ass... while Courtney tried to save him, claiming him to be hers" Duncan muttered sliding down until he was leaning against a tree.

There was a loud crack and the tree began to lean away from the punk. "Wow! They can't even afford real trees on this show? Great." She paused looking at the green-mohawk boy "but Courtney and Trent. That's new." Duncan snorted. "Well, not new, but more like surprising. Two people on different teams going out – I didn't think that would work."

"Me either, Sunshine."

"Surprising."

"Yep, wanna spite them."

"How would we do that, Duncan?"

"Well, we could get together and give them one big shock."

"That's a new one."

"But it might work, though."

"Well we could try it – it might work."

"Well then Sunshine – pucker up."

They pressed their bodies together and then smashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and quick, but it was a test run and it was good.

When their lips broke apart, after the gasps of air, small smiles graced both of their faces. Duncan stepped back leaning against a different tree. "Well, babe? Gonna come back over to the dark side? Hmmm."

"Might as well. I forgot how good people could be at making out." Gwen stated. "Trent's talented ended where it began – with that guitar." She motioned with her hand.

"Well thanks for the compliment, darling. We should do that again sometime. Like soon, but first we should be getting back to the camp. We've been gone for a little bit; Leshawna might be getting a little worried."

Gwen sighed and turned, "okay we should go. What are you going to do about Courtney? I mean you two were still together, and she was obviously doing something with Trent."

"Truthfully, the Princess ain't worth it. She dug her own grave, and who's more likely to win the money me, or music man?" Duncan sniggered as the two walked back towards the cabins. "Let's see what's happening back here. Wanna hold hands."

"Sure. Let's make this interesting." Gwen said, grabbing the punk's hand. Entering the clearing where the cabins… um…. they…. um…. stood.

"Hey, bossy girl! You back off that music man so I can bring a whoopin' on his ass." Leshawna yelled at Courtney and Trent, as they kept their lips glued together.

"Yeah, losers – break your fuckin' faces apart or I'll do it for you. Get it." Eva growled, cracking her knuckles, and baring her teeth. Not surprisingly they broke apart, faces flushed and fled away from one another.

"Honestly Eva. We were just making out; there is nothing wrong with that." Courtney yelled, stomping her foot.

Gwen whispered to Duncan, "hey did you ever notice how Courtney acts like a child whenever she doesn't get your way." Duncan nodded and ssshhhed her.

"Hush it bitch! I will get you!"

"GET HER!"

"Gwen!" Eva pounced, Leshawna filing her nails behind her. "Good job baby girl! Eva's got her – I hope she gives her the Sasquatch treatment." She walked over to the two more morbid campers. "Good to see you with someone who ain't all crackers, like Trent."

The reunion was causing some major tension between the campers. Friendships were being tested and alliances were broken. Gwen and Duncan became a real couple, not too much PDA but a lot of time spent together. So did Trent and Courtney, but they didn't become a fan favorite. It was awkward, really awkward when everyone got together. And there were a few, little fights that broke out – less after Noah and Eva began dating, but it was so much fun.

Today Gwen entered the mess hall looking for her boyfriend, her badass, skull-loving boyfriend. And of course she found him sitting at one of the tables – whittling some new skulls for his collection. He was sitting with some of his friends; like Geoff and DJ. "Hey babe. Come sit with us."

As Gwen sat down Geoff's and DJ's girlfriends came and joined them – Bridgette and Katie. Gwen smiled slightly, lightly punching Duncan in the arm, "hey. Are you busy?"

He barely even stopped whittling to answer her, "kinda. But if you want to pull me away I don't mind at all – right guys?" He nudged Geoff.

"Oh yeah, goth babe. You can take your boyfriend – if you know what I – dude!" Geoff called turning to the other table. "Go Izzy, you drink that stuff! Go Izzy!" Turning to the other table where Izzy was sitting drinking a large glass of blueberry maple syrup by itself. Helping her overweight boyfriend celebrate his huge win.

"Okay. I'm leaving. Duncan are you coming?"

"Yeah babe. Geoff watch the skulls, I don't want Harold putting his little figure-skating mitts all over my artwork." Following his teal-haired girlfriend out of the mess hall.

When they were a safe distance from the mess house their lips collided. He wrapped his large hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They were quite content to keep making out until the camp's ex-Queen Bee broke them apart. Heather, in all her wigged glory walked over towards them. "Ewww. A horror movie-slash-romantic comedy, starring our very own horror movie rejects. Duncan growled slightly, baring his teeth.

"Nice, Heather just nice." Gwen muttered turning towards the girl. "Look, I've never stopped you and Chris from your displays of PDA so don't interrupt mine.

"Well, if you wouldn't have moved on from your last boy toy so –quickly. I wouldn't have anything to talk about, would I?"

"Nope. But mine still isn't illegal."

Heather's smirk turned into a frown fast and she raised her fist. Just as she was about to hit Gwen, Duncan stepped in; grabbing "I don't think so bitch." Hearing a crack Heather whimpered and Duncan loosened his grip on her hand. Turning around a running away from the two campers, while clutching her red, and sore hand.

"Probably went to tell Chris; see if we can lose the game – even though it's already over."

"He wasn't too happy when she was caught making out with Trent, huh?"

"Nope, he wanted her to get kicked out – the head-shaving was just an extra bonus."

"Even her boyfriend hates her – what a great girl." Duncan snorted, his knife whittling their initials into a tree. GG + DD.

"I know, right." Gwen snorted shoving her boyfriend away from the tree. "Looks kinda good. I just might have to sketch it, for a memento of the camp." Sitting on a nearby fallen log, she pulled out the black notebook.

Leaning down Duncan kissed Gwen on the forehead; "well then Sunshine. Dunkie's going to go back inside with his skulls – but he'll come if he's called." Leisurely walking back to the mess hall.

"He never comes when called – urgh!"

The final cast-off party was that night (before the next morning's challenge of finding the million dollar suitcase) and the budget for the food, music and fun must not have been cut to buy Chris more hair products. You could see everyone partying with everybody – except for Harold. Harold was still hiding from Courtney, because after she could publicly make out with her boyfriend she returned to trying to extract her revenge on the guy who got her kicked off the show.

The cast was doing what they did best – hanging out. Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the hot tub, Owen and Izzy were destroying the buffet, Katie and Sadie were gushing over Justin (DJ's not a jealous boyfriend) and Gwen was sitting with Leshawna at one of the picnic tables. Gwen was using Duncan as a chair, not that her boyfriend minded. He'd been successfully whittling a skull into the table for the past minute or so.

"So G you think that Trent and CIT girl are gonna make a fuss when they figure out that you two are actually together? And not just extracting some strange sort of revenge." Leshawna asked, pointing over to the two who had just reentered the party. Both looking slightly rumpled and a little bit messy.

"Nah. We won't mess with the Princess and her boy – so they won't bug us." Duncan said, wrapping his big paws around Gwen's waist. "Right Sunshine?"

"Totally. And I mean it's our last night on the island anyway; they wouldn't ruin their last night together." Gwen pointed out, sketching the camp during the bash. Working hard to get the bubbles in the hot tub or all the different foods Owen was stuffing in. "It'll be different when we get back home. I mean I live in Toronto and Duncan – Duncan where do you live?"

"I'm from Toronto too, babe. Must just be a different neighborhood though."

"Well at least we'll be together."

"At least, babe."

A few months later we rejoin our heroes in a small three bedroom house in a small suburb within Toronto. The bedroom Gwen was sitting was littered in sketches, paintings and sculptures and other necessary art work. The teal-haired high school student was sitting on her bed; drawing an abstract representation of a cemetery. Getting on the show had actually helped her goals. Apparently, a local art gallery owner had been watching the show with his kids – and had loved her sketches. Gradually over time she was getting more and more sales to local and tourist art lovers.

It was November and there wasn't as much art being sold – so she was taking her time finishing her latest projects. Waiting for her boyfriend to be done with his appointment with his parole officer. After the show she and Duncan had spent a lot of time together. They didn't even know they went to the same high school – or lived just one block apart.

A knock on her window brought her back to her senses – Duncan balanced on the large tree branch outside her window. "Hey Dunkie! How was Mr. Smiles today?"

"Oh just peachy Sunshine! He was just so happy to see me, he was just perfect." Duncan replied, climbing in through the window, pecking her on her pale cheek.

"Good. I'd just hate for him to kill you one day." Gwen sighed, squeezing the punk's rough hand.

"I know dear."

"I hate dear."

"I know dear."

"I hate you."

"I know dear."

"Ok, first of all SHUT UP and second of all – I just got a text from Chris. There's a new season of Total Drama something and we were well – marooned into joining the cast. No choice on whether or not to attend." Sighing she placed her iPhone back on her dresser. "We might as well start packing."

"Yeah I guess. Hate to go naked – well I really wouldn't, and I bet you wouldn't either." Duncan nudged his girlfriend – causing her to blush.

"Yes Dunkie bear, because I can't resist seeing you without your clothes, totally." She muttered rolling her eyes, and resuming her sketching.

"Think we'll still be on the island."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. It would be kind of boring, wouldn't it? The island only has so much to offer." The scratching of the pencil filling the room in each pause. "Would your parole officer let you go."

"He might."

"Did you do anything bad, lately."

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Gwen yelled, raising her hand towards her boyfriend.

Raising his hand in defense he screamed back "NO, babe. No I didn't. I've been spending too much time with you."

"Too much time Duncan, care to tell me why it's too much time."

"Sunshine, I didn't mean it like that – just too much time to do anything illegal." He paused grabbing her smaller hands in his. "It's just that my mind always seems to be on you, all the time."

"Good. Now get your butt home and pack!"

"Fine, love you babe."

"Back at you. Now go home."

"Bye."

"Get going."

"Bye."

"Shoo – shoo!"

"Bye."

"Duncan."

"I'm gone."

The good news – there was no crappy plane for them to ride on. However there was a school bus. Yes, a school bus. So the set had changed – and only a few campers were invited back. Thankfully, Toronto was the last stop on the bus so they only had to spend half-an-hour on the bus with Heather, Owen, Izzy, Trent and Courtney. Great because Owen had eaten ten cans of baked beans before getting on the bus.

"Yuck! Owen that's gross!" Courtney yelled from her seat with Trent.

"Owen's not gross. He's like just gassy! Like this one guy I know – he like never, ever stopped farting: he must've had bowel issues. Just like this other guy-" Izzy was cut off by Master Chef as he slammed on the brakes.

"Wahoo, we're here." Pffffft.

"OWEN!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Now let's get the hell off this bus!"

"I agree Duncan."

"I know babe."

"Aww, how cute."

"Shut up Owen!"

"Campers – well now contestants! Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! We are going to have so much fun this season!" Chris called out, standing in front of the seven campers. "Well more like mini-less budgeted season, but who cares!"

"Chris, why are we the only one's here?"

"Because you guys did well the first time around, or you made for some good drama!"

"Well, that sucks!"

"Uh, duh! It's supposed to." Chris answered leading the campers to the hotel entrance.

Owen muttered "wait. I thought this season was on the island again."

"So did I. Until the producers told me otherwise." Chris muttered "welcome to the hotel." The contestants snickered. "I know awful name – but the producer's budget's pretty small. And we couldn't afford to get sued for using some hotel's name in the show. Get over it." He opened the door. "Choose your own roommates, I really don't care. Tomorrow we begin."

"So Owen – do you want to be roomies?" Izzy asked clamping onto the bigger guy's shoulders. Owen nodded, "it'd be like AWESOME!"

"Sunshine wanna room together."

"You going to hog the covers again?"

"You gonna snore?"

"I do NOT snore."

"Yeah you do. But it's a cute and feminine snore, so we should room anyway."

"Fine. But you're carrying my bags." Gwen began to ascend the stairs – Duncan following behind her, lugging the bags.

Courtney and Trent roomed together, leaving Heather alone in the decrepit lobby. Heather growled "I can't believe I'm stuck here with these losers. Chris! Where are you."

The arrogant host popped out from the front desk "you called camp-contestant."

"Chris, we're like together. Why am I rooming upstairs with those – urgh losers!"

"Tell me Heather, why was your last make-out session with Trent?"

"Look Chris that was just strategy."

"Strategy, smategy."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, honey. We're alike remember." He whispered "all apologies are fakes."

"Chris." She pouted, eyes slightly watering. "We are in love. We are together. We are soul mates. We are – Chris, please." Leaning her head on the desk she allowed the tears to flow.

"Hey Heath-er, I love you I really do but um… this is illegal and your strategy moves are bringing out the jealousy in me. That's not attractive." He motioned to his face, "do you see this face? This face does not do unattractive, it's ugly."

Heather picked up her head, Chris continued "so I guess if we both change a few things." He paused lifting her chin "and be a little more secretive. So I don't get arrested. Because honestly this face does not do prison. 'Kay hun."

They kissed lightly, "hope the cameras didn't catch that."

Chris laughed, kissing her again. "I am the supreme editor of the show. It won't make it off the cutting room floor."

"Good. Can I share a room with you."

Kiss "of course." Kiss "you can." Kiss "now get your stuff in there. If you want we can go to bed now so we can be already for the challenge in the morning."

"Will there be any sleeping involved?"

"Only if you want to."

"Just so you know – I am over sixteen."

"I know hun, but people would still think I'm taking advantage of you." Kissing her on the cheek.

"They're wrong."

It all came down to the final two: Duncan and Courtney (due to her lawyers being the best money could buy). The challenges this time around had been tough, but no one was allowed to leave the premise – they merely became part of the peanut gallery.

They'd been kicked out in a strange order; Heather (obvious, no one liked her, although she and Chris became a host team after), Gwen, Owen, Trent (late retribution for getting rid of Gwen), and Izzy. The final challenge was supposed to be extremely difficult – and people needed teams.

Even campers who weren't in the game this round had been brought back for teammates. Once everyone had gotten off that stupid school bus Chris called them all together.

"Campers, ex-campers and finalists – welcome! You were all brought here to help out your friend in the FINAL CHALLENGE!" He paused, "awesome, right."

Some of the ex-campers hooted and hollered, Geoff the loudest. Some ex-campers rolled their eyes and snorted, Noah the most evident. But everyone quieted right down when Chris held up his hand. "Each one of the two FINALISTS will choose three people to become their team. These people are going to help the finalist complete all the challenges – the winner gets $100,000.00!" He paused, allowing Chef in a pink dress to show off the money. "Finalists choose your teammates. Schoolyard style, Courtney you can go first!"

"Trent."

"Duncan - your turn."

"Gwen."

"Courtney – if you may."

"Bridgette."

"Duncan, my man."

"DJ."

"Final pick, Courtney."

"Izzy."

"Your last choice, parole boy."

"Leshawna."

"All righty! Team Duncan vs. Team Courtney. Challenge starts in twenty minutes, be there or LOSE." And with that he walked off. Leaving the teams to strategize and bond with one another.

"Are you ready?"

"Just start the challenge already, man." Duncan yelled.

"Fine. Let me introduce you to our spa! First challenge is to cross our nice, new lava pool. Complete with some big masseurs with anger management issues. First team across wins."

"Wait aren't you supposed to ask them what they want to do with the money if they win?" Harold asked, sitting on a lawn chair at the sidelines.

"BORING! Teams on your mark, get ready, get set, and go!"

All of the teenagers surged forward, hopping onto the lava rocks ready to get passed the heavyset men who were cracking their knuckles. DJ ran forward hopping passed the first man using his 'deer' skills (the one used in the Paintball Hunters episode.) Duncan following barely slipping past the man's aggressive right-hook. On the other side Izzy surged forward – lunging to bit into of the men's shoulders. Surprisingly, he just batted her off.

Sliding down into the lava Izzy laughed. "Izzy likes this spa. The water is very _warm_."

Courtney yelled, at the red-headed maniac as more members of Duncan's team began to pass the first masseur (there were only two to face) "we're getting behind! Move IZZY!"

"IZZY IS COMFORTABLE!" Izzy shrieked staying in place.

"Gwen, girl watch out for the big man." Leshawna yelled as she followed Gwen towards the second masseur.

Courtney's team was passing the first masseur – giving Trent the job of lugging a screaming Izzy along with them. "Courtney your team needs to hurry their butts up! Or you're going to LOSE!" Chris McLean called from his position at the finish line.

DJ hopped onto the side of the pool. "One member team Duncan!"

Bridgette was tossed by one of the masseurs landing beside DJ at the poolside. "And one member Team Courtney!"

Duncan had started a mini-brawl with one of the big guys; allowing for both Gwen and Leshawna to get on the edge – however the guy was not going to let Duncan go. This allowed time for Courtney and Trent to get on the poolside. Well, actually Izzy almost made it – but then she decided the water was more fun. "Hey mister! Do you want to join me in the water? Yeah! Okay!" Izzy yelled pulling Duncan's masseur away and into the lava – making him scream like a girl.

"Thank you Izzy." Duncan called hopping onto the poolside, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek.

"I want to pick a different teammate."

"Nope."

"I WANT to pick a different teammate."

"Against the rules."

"Let me pick a different teammate."

"No Courtney, no."

"And that's the end of this season of TOTAL DRAMA HOTEL." Chris said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Now Courtney, unfortunately for you – all the prize for this game was $100,000.00. Next round is for a million dollars – and Courtney won't be eligible."

"WAHOO! Another season, I can't wait, when do we start."

"Owen, who knows. After I get a vacation." Chris muttered flipping open his phone. "I gotta go catch a plane to Tahiti – for some fun in the sun. I will however see you campers again. Buh-bye."

"Wait so we have even more time off." Cody said – eyes lighting up.

"Basically." Gwen replied. "I hope the bus gets here soon."

"Me too Sunshine, me too."

All of a sudden a strange blasting horn came in from outside. The rickety old school bus was waiting for the campers. Master Chef at the wheel yet again. "You kids get in and sit your butts down. We goin' to the major cities and your parents will pick you up and take you home – if you can't drive. Now move maggots."

Like on the ride there to that round of Total Drama the bus ride was short – the set was only a short distance from Toronto. Duncan and Gwen got off the crazy bus and slipped into Duncan's old truck. The truck was old, rusty and the radio could only get a signal for a short time if you whacked it – but it was Duncan's truck.

Gwen sighed, "sorry I let you down Duncan. The money could've been really useful. We could've finally replaced this old pile of junk."

"Hey! I like this pile of junk. It gets us places you know."

"Not with much style."

"Nah, Sunshine. We have style – we just don't have class."

"Great _Dunkie_, just great."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah I guess I do."

Prepare for a long AN:

Okay let me start off by saying thanks for all the reviews and such on the story. But I realllly wasn't feeling the plot too much. So I decided to editing, rewriting and completing the story was in order. I am now done YAY! Okay yay! The ending might be slightly rushed but I kinda like it. And I guess that's all that matters.

-Sunshine, I do believe was Duncan's nickname for Gwen

-Heather & Chris scene just for me

-errors fixed from previous draft

-liked it better when it wasn't canon

-very easily distracted

-kinda into slash right now- DON'T HURT ME!

-can't believe their replacing the entire cast next season

Wow that was shorter than I thought. Man – I'm getting boring.

Later babes!

QG16


End file.
